Another Winged Friend?
by blue-eyed-cello-dork
Summary: The flock meets a strange girl...in a tree. But when she gets into a tangle with Fang and accidentally falls out of the tree. A secret is discovered and a new friend or maybe even an ally could be made. But can the flock trust her? Better yet can Max?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters.

Chapter One

Max's pov

The whole flock had been complaining about how tired they were since we started flying early this morning around dawn. We were all tired. It was amazing that we were still in the air.

I quickly scanned the treetops looking for a clearing. There! It was a perfect clearing. Well, not exactly a clearing exactly but the trees were thinner and it looked like there was enough space to land two at a time.

"Okay guys. Down there about two o'clock, we'll land in pairs. Nudge and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, me and Fang. Go."

We each landed in the clearing and started choosing what trees we were going to sleep in tonight.

"What's for dinner?" Angel is whining once again about food. _When will she ever stop? Oh that's right when she is fed._

"Fine, okay." I quickly pulled off my backpack and started to dig through it, looking for dinner. Finally, I pulled out some MREs or Meals Ready to Eat and handed them out to the kids which they eagerly ripped open.

Soon we were all going to bed in our designated trees with Fang taking the first shift. It wasn't really surprising that Fang would take the first watch after flying all day. He always seemed he had to prove that he was strong but it didn't really matter to me since my head was all foggy and confused from being sleep deprived.

It was nice to get some sleep even though I was woken up way too early by Iggy who was shaking me and saying "Max someone is out there!"

That was a definite wake up call I could have lived without.

Then I heard a twig snap and looked around to find a girl with wings dressed in black in the branch above Fang and of course she had a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Random girl all in black? I'd say that's a really bad sign. An even worse sign since she was right above Fang with a gun.

Adrenaline raced through my veins as I leaped out of my tree, whipped out my wings and jumped at the chick.

She didn't scream. She didn't even shoot at me. All she did was swing around another branch and go higher up. By this time Fang was awake and trying to get close enough to the girl to hit her.

Fang finally caught up with her 15ft higher than me and kicked her. She swayed for a second but lost her balance and began to fall.

Fang went dived after her. Just as he caught her wrist, she kicked him away then whipped out her wings and neatly pulled out of her freefall.

"Jeez. You didn't have to do that!" she said once she was back to the tree tops.

"Uh…yeah we did." I replied.

"Uh…no you didn't," she answered back, "I wasn't going to hurt you guys. I just wanted to talk. I saw you guys flying overhead a few hours ago so I came to find you."

"Fine then, but if we're going to talk then you have to answer some questions first." I shot back. I was always a tough negotiator.

"Fine then, what do you want to know?" she replied getting annoyed very quickly.

"Okay. Where were you made? Where'd you come from? Why are you here? Why do you want to talk to us? How come you're here in the first place?" Listing off the first few questions I had.

"Well that's a lot of questions. Hmmm. Okay. I'm wasn't exactly made, as in I had biological parents but when I was still in my mom my DNA was changed so I was born with the wings and then given away to the lab coats. I also was moved around a lot so I don't exactly know where I was born. I'm here because I ran away from the lab coats. Well, escaped is a better word. I'm here because I had to disappear so the wilderness is the best place to do that," she paused for a second thinking about the last two questions, "I saw you when I was…um…hunting. I need to stay away from the cities and stuff so it's the only way I can eat sometimes. Anyway I've never seen anyone with wings out of a lab and I wanted to know how you guys got out and what you guys were doing, so I kinda followed you here." She finished off lamely looking at her shoes which looked like black combat boots.

"Well, okay then. All of that makes sense. We broke out too but we're a bit closer to the cities though." I explained feeling it was necessary because she did tell us a lot about her.

"I've got a question," said Fang suddenly appearing it out of no where, "Where'd you get the gun and do you always wear black?"

"Oh. I got the gun when the lab people tried to keep me in a navy base. It was funny when I got to see their faces right before I escaped." She chucked to herself thinking about the memory. "This is kind of what you would call my night outfit. I just wear black as a precaution so people have a harder time spotting me."

"Okay last question before we go back to sleep. What's your name?" Always leaves the important question for last.

"Oh right. My name is Sam. I don't have a last name anymore after those bastards in lab coats murdered my parents right in front of me." Sam said, her voice filled with venom.

_Wow. I thought they were evil but that's really horrible even for them. Murdering parents in front of their child, now that's low even for them._

_They've done a lot worse Max and they'll keep doing it until they're stopped_. Said the voice.

_Shut up_, I thought, I _have to figure out if she can be trusted or not_.

_You can trust her Max. She's had a harder life than you since you had the flock. _The voice was silent after that.

"What happened?" I inquired without thinking.

"When I escaped the first time I found my parents again and stayed with them. They found me in less than a week. They came at night and killed them while trying to capture me. My mom's last words were 'You bastards are going to burn in hell!' My mom was definitely a fighter. They eventually caught up to me and took me to that navel base I was talking about. To make the long story short I escaped with a ton of provisions and weapons. I spent all night flying and ended up in the wilderness. I've been basically doing that for about three or four months now except now I fly during the day and I started to hunt." Sam yawned and blinked sleepily.

"Well you're definitely tired and I know I'm really tired so how about we now call it a night and we'll just go to sleep."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. I got to grab my gear and stuff."

She took off through the trees and, sure enough, was back in a few minutes with a huge black backpack that looked like it weighed quite a bit. She took the last empty tree in the clearing and quickly fell asleep. I leaned my head against a branch and quickly fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own of the Maximum Ride characters. That would be cool but I don't so…whatever.

**Please review so I know if this is a really crappy story and if I should just stop writing and scrap it!**

Chapter 3

Sam's POV

It was just before dawn when I my brain had started to function and I reviewed what happened last night.

_Meeting the Flock was cool. I knew they didn't trust me yet but I might get close to earning it by hunting for them. I could probably make something close to bacon only from bear. Hmmm._ I pondered for a moment._ Would that actually work? _

_Well as soon as this annoying mind reader stops trying to get into my head. Hmmm. I wonder how badly I could freak her out if I start yelling at her in my head? Uh huh that wouldn't actually be a good idea since that doesn't help with the trusting part. Oh well, she is really getting annoying now._

Just then I opened my eyes and focused on a blonde haired 7 year old girl.

"Get out of my head and stay out." I said in a menacing annoyed voice, laughing silently at the shocked look that played across her face.

"How'd you know? All I get is static from you," she gasped eyes widening, "Are you doing that? How are you doing that?" she said in an awed voice.

"Just something I could always do. Then again it could do with the fact that I can read minds too. I'm just a bit more advance than you I suppose." I could tell right away, even when she was sleeping, that Angel was a mind reader. "Are you on guard or watch duty right now," she nodded, "Well then, I'll be back in about 2-3 hours. Tell Max when she wakes up."

I took off with my hunting rifle, scope, and hunting knives. I might as well take a couple hours hunting some bears and try that bacon idea. One good thing from the lab coats was that I learned about wildlife and they first taught me how to hunt and kill with a gun. Unfortunately it was always for the wrong reasons.

Two hours later I was skinning a small bear. It was one of those over populated predators that were screwing with the natural wildlife.

Finally I was ready to start a small fire and start trying out a small scale experiment with the bacon idea. Basically the idea was that I would make bacon only using a bear instead of a pig. It was that hard and 10 minutes later I was trying my first strips of bearcon.

It wasn't that bad so I took as much usable meat off the carcass and fried it up. It was taking longer than I thought so I started to look around. I quickly found a beautiful wild blueberry patch and picked about 6 quarts. They tasted delicious with some of the bearcon I had already fried.

I quickly packed up all my gear after all the meat had fried and flew back to the clearing where the flock was all up and awake.

_Oh crap._ Max didn't look exactly happy and was arguing with Angel trying to figure out where I had gone.

"…I don't know! She said she would be back in two or three hours, two hours ago. She still has an hour! Relax!"

_Thanks_. I sent a telepathic message to Angel. She looked up relieved. Max on the other hand still didn't look that happy.

"Uh…Good morning Max." I quickly cringed away as I sensed her fuming. "I just went hunting. I had this little thought about making bacon only with bear instead since there aren't exactly pigs or wild boar around here."

"It smells good." Said a voice from behind me, it was the light skinned blonde hair boy named Iggy.

"Yeah, alright fine whatever." Said max still fuming but weakening with the smell, which was quite delicious. They must love bacon as much as I do. I usually could eat a whole pound by myself.

"Well you guys can go ahead and help yourselves because I think I have 5 lbs. or something here." I quickly put the bearcon into Max's hands. It was definitely clear that she had forgiven me and was glad that I was helping feed the flock.

"Okay. Guys eat up quick we have a long journey ahead of us." Max told the group who fell upon the bearcon like starving dogs.

"Where are we going? That is if you guys want me to tag along." I inquired confused.

"I definitely want you to tag along," said Gazzy out of no where, "This stuff is amazing!"

I smiled. It was nice that people liked me even with my wings and the danger of me being with them. Then again I guess they're always in danger.

"Yeah, you're coming along. We'll be in the forest a lot since we need to avoid roads and you definitely know how to get food around here." Max said, "But I'm not going to tell you where we are going just yet."

_Okay, makes sense. They can't trust me a 100% yet, though I really wonder where are we going?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters. I wish I did but I don't.**

**R&R= Read and Review! Please and thank you.**

Chapter 4

Sam's POV

_I can't believe we're going to the Big Apple, the city that never sleeps. New York City! Again I have to ask why but no one is going to tell me…yet._

Fang's POV

We had been flying for a couple hours and the new chick, Sam, had been doing fine. She was definitely use to flying for long distances but she wasn't as graceful as us, since we learned a lot from the hawks.

I didn't know what to think of her. This was the first time that we had run into others like us without the lab coats being close behind. I guess it was reasonable that I was still apprehensive but then again I knew Max was too.

*gurgle gurgle* (stomach noises)

I looked down semi surprised, and then glanced at Max. She nodded.

"All right guys. Let's go get some grub!" this of course was answered by cheers. "Okay then guys. Where do you want to go?" Max asked looking around knowing full well that asking the flock for food ideas could sometimes lead to trouble.

"Burger King!" yelled Gazzy and Iggy.

"NO! Wendy's!" shouted Nudge.

"Mickey D's!" shrieked Angel.

"Um…How about Chinese food?" Sam said, barely audible over the wind.

_Chinese food? Hmmm. We actually haven't had Chinese food in awhile._

"Chinese sounds good to me" I said out of no where surprising the flock and myself.

"Alright Chinese food it is." Max said.

A few minutes later we were landing 200 yards from a fast food Chinese restaurant called "Kim". We had just entered the parking lot when we all smelled the Chinese food. Gasman sighed so loudly we all glared at him and walked into the front door.

A waitress came over and said in a heavy Chinese accent "Ni hao. Would you like your meal here or to go?"

Sam immediately stepped up and said "Ni hao. Wo jiao Lizzy. We would like this meal to go, it's for a party."

"Okay then. Do you want a menu or do you know what you want to order?"

"Can we have 3lbs of white rice and also brown rice, two orders of the almond chicken, and two orders of the sweet and sour pork, please?"

She said all of this smiling and acted so calm, maybe even excited for a party that doesn't really exist.

"Okay," the waitress said smiling pleasantly but definitely surprised that Sam could speak Chinese, "Your order should be ready in ten minutes since we just pulled out all the rice and the almond chicken a few minutes ago."

The waitress walked away and the flock sat on a long couch next to the fountain. Sam was the last one on the couch with the eyes of the flock on her.

"What?" she said shrugging self-consciously.

"How do speak Chinese?" I asked very curiously.

"The lab coats taught me. They thought I was going to be sold to some Chinese people for a lot of cash."

Ten minutes later we were back in the air now eating Chinese food out of take out containers with chop sticks.

I flew closer to Sam and asked her if I could talk to her when we landed for the night. She nodded confusion on her face.

She flew back and I started to wonder how exactly I was going to phrase my queers without insulting her since she was a girl and all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters. Wish I did but I don't.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

Chapter Five

Sam's pov

As it turns out I didn't get a chance to have that chat with Fang. Angel wanted some lessons in telepathy and after a quick little conversation with Max; I had my second (and probably last) student.

"Um…okay. So the static trick is something that's sort of complicated and just something I've always been able to do really. The only other time I tired to teach it to someone, it just didn't work."

I cracked my knuckles and rolled my shoulders. Then I gestured to Angel to sit down on the mossy ground with me.

She sat down quickly and looked at me expectantly. _Oh jeez. This is going to be harder than I thought especially with Max watching my every move and getting reports from Angel._

I cleared my throat. "Okay so first I have to see how powerful you are so you're going to try and get into my head."

"But I've already tried that!" protested Angel.

"Yeah, you have but this time I'm actually going to let you in and see how much control you have of your telepathy."

I took a deep breath and started to take down my mental barriers, walls, and obstacles. I nodded at Angel to show that was ready and she began her assault on my mind.

At first it wasn't so bad. She came up like a fog but once she got to close my instincts overruled me and I threw up barriers and walls in spite of myself. Another deep breath. In. Out. Okay. The barriers went slowly down and Angel entered my head cautiously.

Angel broke the silence by saying, "I still can't hear your thoughts. I know your there, I mean I can feel your mind but I just don't know your thoughts."

I smiled. "That's because I'm not thinking about anything. When you know a telepath is in your head, you have to clear your head so they can't get leverage on you."

_Oh_, thought Angel.

The rest of the lesson was pretty good. Angel was smart. She knew what she was doing most of the time and she was a really quick learner. I had to say I was definitely impressed.

_Okay. I think that's enough for tonight. Max is planning to stop us anyway. _I thought, starting a mental conversation.

_How can you tell? Like how can you split your focus?_ Angel asked semi confused.

_Practice Angel. Practice. _With that, I was back on my feet, closing my mind to everyone once again.

Max's pov

"OMG! It was so awesome!" Angel gushed to me about her lesson.

I nodded. "Okay that's good. So you didn't pick up anything strange about her? Any secrets? Do you know if she's working for the lab coats?"

"The only thing she didn't let me see was some of her memories. I'm not sure but I think once I touched them or got close to them she cringed. Like it was a bad memory or something. That's not really surprising because she was with the lab coats longer than we were so who knows what they did to her."

"But she still kept it from you?" alarm bells were starting to go off in my head.

"Yeah but I don't think she's with the lab coats. I think it's just a bad memory or something. Maybe it was something that the lab coats did to her?"

"Hmmmm. Yeah okay. Who knows what they did to her but still…" I trailed off.

_If you really want to know Max then just ask. _The voice popped in out of nowhere. _Things have gotten dangerous in New York. Stay in the wilderness for 3 weeks or most likely more. Keep Sam around. She'll be useful even when you guys get out of the wilderness._

_Dangerous like what? Why? _I asked but of course I didn't get an answer.

Fang's pov

It got boring watching Sam teach Angel about telepathy since it was all mental and I couldn't tell what the heck was going on in between them so I went flying for a little bit.

The sky was really clear out so I spent most of the time getting hovering, looking for familiar star patterns in the sky that Jeb had taught us when we were younger.

_Sam. Was she trustworthy? Would she eventually become part of the flock or will we just end up splitting at some point? What if she really is in league with the lab coats and we have just fallen into another trap?_

All these questions filled my head simultaneously. Too bad all I had was questions and not answers.

Finally, I just gave up and started back to camp.

When I landed, Max came over. "We can't go to New York."

She says suddenly. I give her a questioning look and she started to explain.

"The voice says it's not safe right now and we should wait 3 weeks or maybe more and we should stay in the wilderness."

Max pauses for a few seconds, digesting some other piece of information.

"The voice also says that we should keep Sam around even when we're out of the wilderness."

I could tell that she didn't like not knowing why Sam should stay and why New York wasn't safe to go to. I wondered myself but then again we didn't even know why we should have gone there in the first place. The voice just kept sending us to places and we just kept going. It all seemed random but apparently it wasn't.

"Do you want me to tell the rest of the flock?" she nodded and I headed off to Iggy and Gazzy who were gathering some kindling for a bonfire.

"Hey guys, we're not going to New York. Not yet anyway so says the voice."

"Why?" Iggy and Gasman both ask at the same time.

I shrugged, "Because that's what the voice says. We have to spend 3 more weeks here at minimum."

"3 weeks? We usually don't stay that long in one spot."

"When I said 'here' I didn't mean here literally just in the wilderness." I said, rolling my eyes. After that I started looking for some dry logs that we could use after the fire was hot enough.

Sam's pov

I had convinced Max to give me a watch since she looked really tired and stressed out. Something had happened but I didn't want to push it and peek into her mind. It just didn't seem like a good idea.

Basically, the watch was boring. Everybody fell asleep quickly as I tended to the fire just keeping it hot enough to give off some light. I also got all of my hunting gear out. I cleaned every inch of everything. The scope, the rifle, the six knives, 4 other knives that were meant more of throwing, and I checked the ammunition. I had enough to keep me going for a solid week if I didn't get into a fight.

Eventually my shift was over and I woke up Iggy so he could take over.

After that I curled up and fell asleep quickly. It had been a long day and I was ready to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: do I seriously have to do this? Ugh. Whatever. I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters. I do actually own Sam so take her and DIE! **

** READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! **

Chapter Six

Fang's pov

I woke up to a beautiful sunrise and a feeling that this day would actually be interesting. The past few days had been really boring since we were just in the wilderness.

Gazzy seemed to like it though because Sam showed him how to shoot and has now been taken on all hunting trips which have been quite successful.

This was one of the reasons why I was going to get up now and actually find some of the left-over venison from last night.

The other reason why I was getting up this early at this very ungodly hour is that because Max had the last shift so she would be the only one up besides me. We needed to talk.

"Morning Max." I said cheerfully walking up to her and shaking Max out of her revere.

"Oh…hi Fang. Why are you up so early?"

I smile, "I wanted some of the left-over venison."

Max smiles, "Sorry to disappoint you Fang but I ate all of that half way through my watch."

"Wow. You suck. I seriously wanted some of that for breakfast."

"Ha ha. Well Sam was telling me how she's running low on bullets so she'll have to go to wherever they go to get their ammunition."

"You know I seriously wonder where she'll get that since she's only fourteen like us." I wondered out loud.

"We all look older than we are…" Max trailed off thinking.

"Old enough to buy bullets though?" I replied still wondering.

"I'll get them somehow. I know my way around the law usually. I could steal them too but I don't like to. I could also just get a compound bow. Those are actually legal for me to get."

We both jumped which is amazing since we have super senses and usually can tell when anybody is coming.

"Ha ha. You guys should have seen your faces. That was funny. How come you guys are surprised that I can sneak up on you like Iggy does?" Sam asked, rolling her shoulders then cracking her neck, knees, toes, and knuckles. _Wow that actually is quite impressive_, I thought.

"I know there's a town a 30 or 40 miles away. It's a hunting type of town so I can just buy my stuff down there. If I can get the guns and ammunition I'll get the Gasman a gun too," she paused waiting for Max to object about it but when she didn't Sam continued, "If I can't I'll get a compound bow for me and a miniature one for Gazzy."

"Okay." Was Max's only response, "When are you leaving?"

"Now or as soon as possible."

"Okay." Sam waited. Then Max waited.

_Oh jeez. Really? Do all girls seriously have these communication issues? Now it's my turn._

I cleared my throat and both of them looked at me.

"I think Max means that you can go ahead right now and that she probably wants you to take someone with you."

"Okay great. Who?"

"Fang or Iggy." Max said suddenly.

"I don't particularly care." Sam replied, looking at me.

"Great. Take Iggy." I said, looking away at the burned out fire. I didn't want them to know the real reason why I actually stayed here.

"Okay. IGGY!" Sam suddenly shouted turning to Iggy's tree and trying to get him up.

"Whaa…?" You could hear him mumble from his tree, barely conscious.

"Field trip Ig. Get up." Sam said walking to his tree.

"Ugh. Do I have to?" Iggy had never really been a morning person.

"Yes." Sam, Max, and I all said at the same time.

"Ugh. Fine, I'm getting up."

Surprisingly he actually started getting up without any questions, just a lot of yawns.

"Great. Where are we going?" he asks.

_Oh jeez. This is about to get interesting._

"Not us, just you and Sam," Max says slowly, "You two are going to a town 30 to 40 miles away because Sam needs ammunition or a new weapon depending on the laws there."

"Seriously?" He looks at Sam with his eyebrows raised. She nods.

"Well then okay. I do really need to stretch my wings."

Sam's pov and a few minutes later

That was that and we were off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- (What does that even mean?)**

**Disclaimer- blah blah blah don't own Maximum Ride characters blah blah blah I do own Sam, though.**

**Btw this is mainly a fluff/filler that has more detail to show that I'm not that bad of a writer and can actually add detail! **

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

Chapter Seven

Iggy's pov

We had been flying for an hour which was actually a long time considering we were only going 40 miles. The wind has been terrible. We kept running into very strong head winds which slowed us down _incredibly_.

I was burning. It had been a long time since I was every feeling the burn (pun intended) in my wings. We had flown long distances before but we were always on jet streams and calm winds when we flew.

All I wanted right now was to land and rest for at least a few minutes.

"Sam. Sam! SAM!" I had to start shouting because the wind was so loud and strong.

Sam looked over at me, eyebrows raised. "WHAT?" she shouted back.

"LET'S LAND AND TAKE A BREAK!"

Sam nodded and angled downward.

About ten or fifteen seconds later we were in a wooded meadow and we could actually hear each other once again.

"Well this is annoying." Sam said, stating the obvious.

"Uh…yeah." I said in Max's 'Uh duh…' voice.

"These head winds could last for hours. Do you want to just camp for a few hours? Or do you want to keep going?" Sam suggested shrugging.

"Well I don't know about you but I feel like crap and these head winds will probably take a while to stop, a few hours at least," I paused for a second knowing I would lose a little of my manliness for giving up, "Let's just take a rest for awhile."

"I seriously hope Max doesn't get pissed."

"Yep. But she probably will be pissed. You do realize that Max has a 'no guns' policy."

"Yeah, I did know that Iggy. One of the reasons she doesn't exactly trust me yet. And also why she's going to be really pissed when we get back late."

"Yep." was my only reply.

_Well crap. This is so not going to end well. It's going to end with Max killing us then resurrecting Sam and kicking her ass and killing her again. She'll just resurrect me cause she can't cook!_

Sam suddenly snorted and failed to hide a grin.

_Oh yeah. Telepath…right. Hahaha. _Remembering that Sam was a telepath and stronger than Angel, who occasionally scared the crap out of flock.

"Let's just go…take a nap or something." I said and started walking around the meadow.

"Yeah okay whatever."

**I'm just going to end it here because I said that it was going to be a fluff chapter plus I really hate writing stuff like this…go figure.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

I still don't know what A/N means so I'm not going to bother with that.

I'm more of screwing the disclaimer right now because that's annoying.

Still want reviews people! C'mon you guys all know how much a review can make a person's day!

_**Chapter Eight**_

Sam's pov

As it turns out neither of us are good at staying in one place for too long especially when it's a small place, which is how I somehow came up with the idea of hiking so we're at least moving closer to our destination.

"This sucks." Iggy complained for what seemed the ten thousandth time.

Hiking had been a good idea the only bad part is that it was kinda hard for Iggy. I was thinking about what would make this easier for him when he grabbed my ass. That was a big no- no. It was one of the sure things that always pissed me off.

I swung around quickly to face him and demanded, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" _oh like he seriously didn't know. _I thought angrily

"Why did you just grab my ass?" I glared at him then realized it was kinda useless to glare at a blind kid.

"I didn't grab your ass. I was trying to grab your belt loop so I would stop tripping as much."

"Oh." _Crap well I just screwed up there._ "Sorry."

"Whatever. Can we take a break and see if we can start flying again?"

Without waiting for an answer he took off, soaring perfectly up. I quickly shrugged out my wings and followed him.

_Thank god!_ I thought

The headwinds had stopped completely. The day was finally turning out to be really nice. No clouds just a lot of warm sunlight.

"Let's get out of here. We got to make the trip really quick."

I nodded in agreement then remembered that Iggy couldn't see that so said a quick yeah and started pumping my wings harder to gain altitude.

Max's pov

"Where are they? They should have been back _yesterday!_ So where in the world are they?" my voice was rising with every word no matter how much Fang tried to calm me down.

"The flight there should have only taken a few hours and I don't think Sam would have any trouble actually getting her hands on a weapon. That girl is an addict when it comes to her and guns! She should have been back yesterday! Before dark!"

Fang just stood there quiet, strong, and silent as always.

"They're probably fine. Remember all that wind we had just a few hours ago? That might have hit them and it was probably worse up." Fang said, calmly and logically.

_Oh yeah. Those headwinds can really suck if they're strong and pushing against you. Oops I forgot. Great now Fang has seen me totally freak out over nothing._

_They're okay. Nothing bad has happened to them. _The voice interrupted randomly also trying to soothe me.

"The voice says they're okay." I said slowly, Fang watching me knowing that I still had something to say.

"The voice also keeps telling me that I should actually trust Sam whose horrible gun problem is what started this whole knew MIA problem in the first place. This is why I will not let anyone of the flock get a gun. _Ever._"

I then apparently ran out of steam because I tripped over a tree root. I got up spitting out dirt to find the rest of the flock suppressing grins and laughter. Well that just made me feel a lot better.

I snapped out my wings, did a running take off, and started to fly.

Review people. Review! Or I will have to send out my army of zombies that are currently eating my friend at his house.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: haha I finally figured out that that means Author's Note. Wow. Epik phale (epic fail). Please Review. I am still very desperate for reviews as another person said. Seriously, my zombie army is finally back from my friend's house and ready to be unleashed on _**you!**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Sam's pov

Surprisingly, once we were out of the air, getting ammo and another hunting gun was really easy. The people there didn't even blink an eye when I bought a gun. They did give me looks when I bought a ton of ammo to go with the gun. Apparently they have a law where they can't give me as much ammo as I want without a parent around.

_Shit. _I thought. I can get a gun no problem but when it comes to the ammo I can't get it? How annoying.

"Fine. I'll take as much ammo as you will let me get without my parents and then I'll take a hunting compound bow with as many arrows as you'll give me with that."

The face the clerk gave me was so funny I almost started laughing. I might have even cracked a rib trying _not _to laugh.

I walked back over to the compound bow display grabbed the silver bow and the 5 giant quivers of arrows. I placed them directly in front of the clerk and gave her a mean look.

The clerk silently started to check everything out.

About 2 minutes later I was walking out of the store to Iggy. "Ready?" I asked him.

"Born ready." He replied.

We walked back into the woods and once we were in the clearing we originally landed in, we were taking off.

_Back to Max, who is definitely going to be seriously pissed at us._ I thought.

The head winds were back but this time they were helping us. We got back to the flock in record timing. 25 minutes. It was amazing because I never knew that we could seriously travel that fast.

Before we could land Angel sent me a thought-message. _Max is really mad at you guys for taking so long._

_Yeah, I know Angel. Thanks anyway though._

Once I landed, I put my stuff away and turned to face Max, who snuck up behind me, silently.

"Hi Max." I said, and then winced when Max said nothing.

"You took a long time to get here." She said obviously.

"Yeah. We ran into a lot of strong headwinds and then we tried hiking for awhile but that didn't work. We had to stay the night and head out early in the morning. We got here as soon as we could."

"Okay." Max said then just walked away.

_What the heck? That was weird._

"Don't worry about it, Sam." Fang said, appearing out of no where.

"Yeah I wouldn't worry about it either. Let's just all go to bed now." Iggy also said following Fang.

This was kinda another fluff chapter. I'm not sure what to write next so pm me if you have a couple ideas or leave a _**review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N~ C'mon people! I know you guys are reading it! Especially someone from the United Kingdom! (And Australia and Canada!) So leave me a review, will ya?

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride characters but I own Sam and I really hate doing this.

_**Chapter Ten**_

Sam's POV

Waking up and getting up this morning was a hard task. My shoulders were sore, same with my neck, upper back/ shoulder blades, and chest. I think Iggy was feeling the pain too because he was a bit clumsier than usual.

We all gathered around the campfire (haha) for breakfast and for some important announcement from Max.

Once we were all settled and eating, Max stood up.

"It's time get back on track and go to New York City." She announced with a look in her eye that said "don't argue with me"

"Can you please wait until we finish breakfast before telling us stuff like this?" Iggy asks. Oh yeah, he's aching too and apparently it comes with an attitude.

Max then just glared and Iggy. Apparently I wasn't the only one that forgot that he was blind.

_Hmmm. I wonder…_ my thoughts stopped right about there when I sensed Angel getting past my mental barriers.

_Yes Angel? _ I said. What most people don't get is that when you're talking to people in your head, it's just like a regular conversation but only the people actually involved in the conversation hear it. The problem happens when you don't realize it's a mental convo and then you start talking to yourself. That always ends up with weird looks from random people.

_I was wondering…_ Angel started but then faulted…_I was just wondering because when I was practicing on Gazzy, I was able to put pictures in his head and changing what he saw._

_Yeah, you can do that. It usually freaks people out a lot but it's really fun especially when you're playing hide-and-seek._

_Awesome! But I was just wondering that if you can put stuff in other people's heads…_ She trailed off again but I could tell what she was getting at.

Angel was thinking about Iggy and how she could make things easier for them and maybe even temporarily give him back his sight. She knew that was the only one thing that he really wanted.

_Ang, I've been thinking about that too. It's just I don't know 100% what will exactly happen and if I could make it permanent it would probably be excruciating. _

_But Iggy is _use_ to pain. He's really strong! I know he can handle it and forever I have heard him wanting his sight back especially when it actually handicaps him!_

Angel started pleading with me. Ugh. Okay so I kinda lied about the part _not_ being able to help Iggy. I could. It would just hurt. A lot.

_You're lying! _Angel said venom pouring into her thoughts and her mental voice.

_Ugh. Yes. I could help Iggy but it would be very painful and I don't know how long it would actually last. I haven't even tried it on a human!_

_So try it on Iggy! _Angel urges. _C'mon you've heard his thoughts! He's so sad and desperate! I hate hearing this! I want him to be happy! _

Angel was getting louder and louder with every word. If this kept up she would probably end up shouting at me. Even right now I could see her glaring at me. Great. So is Max. SHIT!

"Yes Max?" I say, still looking at Angel who is still looking at me.

"Time to take off now. So stop talking to Angel and get up in the air."

I break off contact from Angel then look back to Max. I don't like taking orders. I raise my eyebrows just a fraction then think better of it and do a U&A. At least it's one sure way to get away from angel.

I guess I'll have to talk to Angel and Iggy later. Whenever that is.

Review! You'll totally make my day! Seriously! Please? I'm still desperate for reviews and my summer really sucks so its time for you guys to make it better! PLEASE! R&R! Read! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It's amazing I made it to chapter eleven cuz I just can't always stay focused on a single story like this. The sad part is I still need more reviews! Seriously…you'll make my day! *Hint Hint*

Also I have a pole out so check it out if you want to!

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Apparently whenever was when we landed 2 or 3 hours later when Nudge started complaining that she was hungry. And when Nudge starts talking she never stops. Well not until Max finally gave in and started the decent to land.

We landed outside of a McDonald's and passed out money to everybody. _Correction _Max passed out the money to the flock while she just gave me a look and asked if I had any money. Since, yes, I did still have quite a bit of money (poor lab coats) she told me to go ahead and that they would catch up with me.

Flock meeting. Definitely a flock meeting. _Hmmm. I wonder if Angel will let me tune it a bit. _I thought about it while I got in line and decided not to.

"Hi. Welcome to McDonald's. What would you like to order?" A semi-gothic cute teenaged guy said in a very bored voice.

"Hi. Um… I'll take 2 of the biggest cheeseburgers you have supersized same with the super large rootbeer and 2 orders of supersized fries."

"Uh…seriously?" the guy was definitely shocked that a girl who was as thin and muscular as me could eat that much. Then again it didn't seriously have to do with being muscular, it had to do with me being a chick and chicks just aren't suppose to eat that much.

"Yeah. Seriously." I said, my voice got a little steel in it then cause I just really hate sexist pigs which are becoming easier to find unfortunately. I had talked to Iggy, unfortunately.

"How much?" I said in a bored voice when the dude still hadn't talked yet.

"Uh…" he quickly started pushing a ton of buttons and one button a lot which was probably the supersize button. About 15 seconds later he had finally completed my order and said "Your total is $30.11. Are you seriously going to eat all that?"

"Yes." was my only reply. I then stepped aside to have another guy pile on all the food and ask the same question. I replied with the same answer than took my tray into the back of the place near a fire extinguisher and emergency exit.

I saw the flock come in and Max start ordering. The guy gaped at her the same way he had gaped and me. Suddenly he didn't seem so cute. I almost started laughing but my stomach grumbled and I ate. And ate. And ate.

_Holy crap! When they supersize it they seriously supersize it! _

I still finished it though. All of it. It was one heck of a meal though.

The rest of the flock was half way through their own meals when I was finished.

_Go talk to Iggy now! _Angel said randomly. I instinctively stiffened with Angel's mental contact. My tray slipped out of my hand and landed on ground. 6 heads whipped in my direction. I wordlessly dropped down to the ground and picked up my tray. I could feel all of the bird kids' eyes on me but I didn't look over at them.

_Do I have to right now, Angel? _I replied back very severely annoyed.

_Yes. _Angel's definitely started to get an attitude and she is definitely starting to annoy me.

_Fine._ I replied, again, with a definite edge in my voice.

I walk over to Iggy's table where he is sitting alone, inhaling his food. Obviously all guys have a huge appetite. Luckily this might help me stop him from talking.

"Can you seriously somehow let me see again?" he says with no emotion still focusing on his food. The surprise on my face must have been so obvious; Iggy could have probably seen it or at least noticed that I was shocked into silence.

"Angel told you?" I said glumly. I knew I was so not going to like this conversation.

"Yeah."

"Did she tell you everything?" I said cautiously.

"No. She just said that you could give me back my sight and that you needed to talk to me. Soon."

Good ol' Angel would totally leave me on the spot like that. I sighed. Iggy turned his head in my direction and just stared at me blankly.

"Okay. So basically I could do this two different ways." I said starting off but I just ended up trailing off.

"So what are the two ways?"

"Basically I could stay glued to you for putting in what you could call a live video feed so you could actually see and this kind is actually not painful at all."

"Okay, but no offense I don't want you glued to my side unless…" his voice implicated something that would probably offend a lot of people.

"Ha ha, yeah. No. The other way is I could try doing a little medical/ mental exam on your eyes and how it reacts with your brain and see what the problem is. If it has something to do with the actual eyes I probably will have to resort to the first measure which I will not do. Sorry."

"But if it doesn't have to do with my eyes it will have to do with my brain and then what the hell are you supposed to do?"

"Well since I'm a freaking telepath I can totally screw with your head." I must say my sarcasm was not actually helping at all but still his mood had started to annoy me.

"Yeah. Okay do you want to do that now or later?"

"Uh…well since Max has no clue what's going on we might not want to do it when she's actually around because she'll probably end up getting really pissed off really fast."

"Good point."

Yeah I'm just going to end it there cuz I don't feel like writing anymore cuz this took forever to write and it was just a total fluff chapter. That's not a good thing then I guess. W/E. Bye peeps. Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: today, i read a story about someone exploding a grape in their microwave. I actually know how to do this, cut a grape in quarters, take two of them, pat them dry, and put them next to each other on a folded paper towel. Then put the paper towel in the microwave and PUT A GLASS JAR OVER IT (this thing makes FIREBALLS) and microwave it for one minute; it will spark, and fireballs will hover at the top for a few seconds. :D if nothing happens, the grape was a dud. Try again. **MLIA**

^_^ I know what I'm doing today!

_**Chapter Twelve **_

Max's POV

I don't know for 100% what Sam and Iggy were talking about during lunch at McDonald's but I pretty sure knowing Iggy, it probably had something to do with bombs. Then again since Sam is totally trigger happy she probably is planning to teach Iggy, THE BLIND KID how to shoot. Not a good idea.

_Angel, sweetie, can you please tell me what Sam and Iggy are planning?_

_Don't worry about it. _Angel said happily. You could practically hear her happiness.

_Yeah. Just by you saying that is making me freak out more._

_Don't worry, be happy! _Oh great Angel has started singing. Joy.

I looked up and realized that Angel was singing out loud and everybody else was just staring at her.

"Hahaha. Wow Angel." Sam was smiling and trying not to laugh.

Angel stopped talking and focused on Sam. When I say focused I mean tracking, like her flight speed and flight pattern.

_Angel, what are you planning?_

She didn't say anything but I could still tell what she was planning. Just like I thought, Angel flew up and quickly and tapped Sam's feather with her own. Then Angel quickly banked to the left away from Sam and spiraled down, counter clockwise.

Then you could see Sam grin and then she spiraled clockwise downward following Angel.

I looked up and saw Fang with one of his rare smiles. It was one of those smiles that made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I felt myself blush deep crimson.

To try and cool down plus get Angel and Sam back I angled downward and tucked in my wings & arms. I started to barrel roll to the left. When I did stop I was about to fall on Sam.

"Crap!" I yelled. Sam looked up. Seeing me about to collide with her, Sam quickly yelled and started to dive again too. I rapidly pulled out of my dive and a few seconds later Sam did the same.

By this time Angel was already back up with the guys and, of course, they were all laughing their heads off when we both got back to their altitude.

"Angel, don't ever pull a stunt like that again." Sam said annoyed. Apparently she doesn't like brushes with death as much as we do. And apparently she wanted to take my line and also my little lecture. But at least I don't have to act like the bad guy.

"Okay I might stop." She replied, still laughing.

"You _might _or you will, Angel?" I said cutting into this since I was the leader of this flock and, like the vice principal of a school, it was my job to deliver the punishment.

Angel could tell I was serious especially since she then replied with a, "Yes ma'am." and a salute.

There. Problem solved. I hoped. But knowing my life was never that simple nor would it ever be the problem would probably never be solved.

"Let's just keep moving." Sam said and re-angled herself back into course.

And so we kept moving. We flew for the rest of the day because we all had way too much energy. It's like we were all on a sugar high or something. Maybe it was something in the food they gave us. Although why would some random dudes at McDonald's put some random crap in our food? I have no idea. At least we all are having enough energy so we don't have to take any extra breaks.

By nightfall we were about to cross the state line into New York. That was good news because Nudge was super excited to go shopping at a New York store because apparently everything in New York is 6 months ahead of the rest of the country. It's also the same as movies which is why Angel and Gazzy want to go to the movies. Fang and Sam were pretty indifferent and Iggy didn't really care because, as he pointed out bitterly and many times, he couldn't see anything.

Yet, he would always say so softly afterwards. I don't know if I should be worried about Iggy going to some lab coats to try and find a new pair of eyes but I don't think he was that desperate because it was the lab coats that made him blind in the first place. Still I was really worried about the flock.

The voice told us it was too dangerous to go to New York from some unseen danger that the voice wouldn't actually tell me. Now a few weeks later all of a sudden New York is safe and we can go.

_What happened? _The all important question was swimming around my head while we landed and made camp for the night in a small wooded area.

That be all. Sorry it's been awhile since I posted but I got really busy with band camp and practice. Plus I had a little bit of writer's block. Read and Review plz! ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ugh. I feel bad cuz I haven't updated in a _really_ long time. Sorry peeps! And because I haven't I shall get back to the actual story! Lol

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Sam's pov

"Sam." Angel's voice snapped me out of my revere.

"Hmm?" I said, looking up into Angel's face as she clambered out of the trunk of the tree, that was hollowed out by a large wild bird, and onto the branch above me.

"When are you gonna do it with Iggy?" she whispered quietly not understanding how wrong that sentence was and of course Iggy apparently had to be the closest and heard that perfectly clear with our bionic hearing.

_Oh jeez. _ Iggy started sniggering. "Angel, never say that again, okay sweetie?"

"Why?" Angel asks.

"You'll understand that later in life, when you're older."

"How come everybody says that?" Angel asks slightly annoyed.

"Because its true and you shouldn't have to worry about it till then." I said with finality. I then turned over and flipped out of the tree.

"Okay Iggy. You wanna do it here and now? Or do you want to move so the rest of the flock won't freak out when you start screaming 'cause this is seriously going to hurt."

"So you keep telling me." Iggy replies.

"I just want you to know." I alleged with a sigh.

"Well then, let's get going and get this over with." Iggy cried excitedly.

_Well then come on._ I lead the way to a smaller clearing that I saw before we landed for the day.

I told Iggy to sit down and, again, that this was going to hurt. Again.

"Yes, yes I freaking know it'll hurt so just get it over with!" Iggy started yelling.

_Okay okay. Jesus! Just chill and shut up! _

Iggy didn't say anything else but I could tell that he was sorry but too excited to say it. He wanted to see. And he wanted it so badly.

Iggy's pov

It felt like my molecules were vibrating. But that was before Sam had actually started.

All I heard was Sam take in a deep breath, then put her fingertips on my forehead. There shouldn't have been much pressure but it felt like she was trying to push me into the ground.

Then all the pressure was gone. Just **gone**. But something had replaced it and that was this weird feeling where it felt like little worms were crawling into my skull from where Sam's fingertips were touching my skin.

They didn't hurt. It didn't hurt at all it was just…weird. _Really weird._

That was about 1.3 seconds before the pain actually started. Those worms had turned into tiny screws trying to screw into my skull. The screws got bigger, harder, and heavier. Now it felt like Sam had gotten out supersized power drills and started drilling into my head.

I now understand why Sam had kept telling me it would really hurt. It did. It hurt a lot. A broken leg was nothing compared to this. Broken ribs with a broken hand and a severe concussion had come now where near this level of pain.

I've been in a lot of fights and I definitely know what pain was but this brought the definition of it to a whole new level.

I felt like crying. I think I _did_. Quite a bit but I wasn't sure.

All I could see was blackness.

All I could hear was my blood pounding.

All I could smell was blood, very metallic-ly like blood.

All I could smell was the metallic blood.

All I could feel was the PAIN.

The PAIN was everywhere! I couldn't pin point it and there was no part that hurt a little less or a little more. It all hurt equally everywhere.

I couldn't tell if it was ever going to stop. It didn't feel like it was fading away as some injures do after time.

It might have even felt like it was **intensifying**!

When was it going to end? When? WHEN? When would this pain just stop? Why wouldn't the pain stop?

(Still Iggy's pov)

I think I passed out. I honestly can't remember. All I remember is the pain which is still so fresh in my mind.

Something nudged my rib. It was a shoe. A boot to be more exact. Combat boots.

_Oh dear, is it Max or Sam?_ _Sam is probably just checking if I'm okay but if it's Max I'm so screwed. She's going to whip my ass. Ugh._

It turned out to be Sam. And she was indeed just checking on me because I actually did curl into the fetal position and pass out.

"Iggy, open you're eyes." Sam told me in a slow voice which reminded me what Max sounded like when she thought people were near but hadn't actually discovered 5 mutant bird kids snooping around a supposedly a top notch security building.

"My eyes are open, Sam." I replied back bitterness creeping into my voice and thoughts. Going through all that pain and I still couldn't see a darn thing. Everything I did was useless.

"No Iggy. Your eyes aren't open. Open up your eyes, Iggy." Sam said, sounding very nervous and excited.

I opened my eyes… and saw the world.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi everybody! Um…basically I'm looking for a beta reader cuz someone who left a review said I should get one and I, personally, think that it is a good idea. So if you want to or know someone who might go ahead and pm me about it. Thanks and enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 14

It was amazing! The greens of the forest were so much greener than I imagined. The sky was such a beautiful blue. The wild flowers were ever so colorful and vibrant. I felt a buzzing sensation all over my body. It was amazing.

Everything was so intense. At first it was blinding but then things started coming into focus.

The green of the grass and the trees looked so much sharper, clearer and overall brighter than he remembered. As if his memories had actually dimmed over the years.

The sky was such a bright and beautiful blue it hurt his eyes.

"Are you done looking around with your mouth open looking like an idiot?" Sam voiced sarcastically. I quickly shut my mouth. But it fell right open again when I actually looked at Sam.

She was beautiful. Her outfit was dark with wearing dark wash jeans with black converse peeking out of the bottom and a black V- neck top. It was complete contrast to her face and skin though. Sam's hair was medium to short length, light brown with pale skin and dark but bright blue eyes that had green right in the pupil and that made her seem like she studying the world under scrutiny.

"Uh…What? Is my hair going absolutely insane or something?" she asked nervously combing it with her fingers.

Finally I manage to say no but I just couldn't stop staring. It was amazing. She was the first person I had ever seen after I thought I would never be able to see again for years.

"Let's go back to the flock then," I suggested "I really want to _see _them."

Nodding, Sam took off and I followed right behind her.

Max's POV

_There they are! _ Sam and Iggy had disappeared for **hours!** _I wonder where they went. Well now I'll I can actually ask them. _

"Hi guys. So where have you been?" I said in a loud sarcastic high pitched voice that was sure to tell Iggy that I was annoyed with him.

Randomly Iggy walked closer to me and threw his arms around me. I was shocked for a second. _I mean it's not like the flock doesn't hug each other it's just when we do, it's when we're about to all die. And what was even more surprising was that I was getting hugged by_ Iggy. Iggy_! Iggy just isn't a huggy person. Mostly because he just had a hard time hugging people. You know…with the not seeing thing._

"Love you Max. It is soooo good to see you!"

I broke off the hug but was really puzzling was what Iggy had said.

"Uh. Iggy…not to be mean or blunt or rude or anything but how the hell did you hug me?"

The rest of the flock gathered around when they heard, all except for Angel. She walked straight to Sam and started talking to her in hurried whispers.

"Hey Sam. By any chance would you like to come over here and explain to the rest of the flock WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO IGGY!"

I wasn't mad. Well not at the whole Iggy finally getting his sight back but I'm just sort of worried what exactly Sam did to get his sight back and why.

_I am not mad I just have to figure out what the hell is going on now. And how come I know Angel had something to do with this all?_

_Angel was in on it all. _ Sam randomly put in. _Actually she technically planned it all. _

_Now how exactly did she do all that? _Max inquired of Sam.

_Uh…well. During sometime during our lessons _Sam faltered _Either I told her or she found out…I'm not exactly sure._

_Found out what? _Max demanded. Max wheeled around and started to send her death stare to her.

_Angel found out that I could restore Iggy's sight. _Sam mentally sighed. _At least he's happy._

_Yeah. At least he's happy. _Max agreed looking over at Iggy who was getting inspected by Fang.

Narrator's POV (?)

The sun had started to set before the rest of the flock had accepted Iggy's gift and how Sam had did it.

Clapping her hands twice Max had the flock's full attention. "Okay. It's amazing what Sam did to Iggy. I, personally, never thought it would ever be possible but I am so glad that it actually did happen." She paused and addressed Iggy. "It is great to see you happy again Iggy." Addressing the rest of the group, "we need to get moving again. Back closer to New York City. I know its not that far away but we should still get there and most likely soon."

Angel raised her hand and started to speak at the same time. "Why exactly are you going to New York City anyway?" Angel questioned.

Max sighed. "I have absolutely no idea but that's what the Voice says to do."

And with that the flock went to bed.

_  
Read and review?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi there! Sorry that I updated such a short chapter! Oops! I didn't mean to so now I'm going to try and put up a longer chapter. Also about the whole Beta reader thing (and no I'm not calling it off but) I've talked to a couple of people about it but hey I'm still looking for others!

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

POV Narrator

As the sun went up Iggy got more and more hyper. Once everybody was barely awake he started shouting.

"Guys! Guys! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ugh. Iggy shut up. Go away. Sleep. SLEEP. IS. GOOD." Sam said in a very tired monotone voice.

Iggy now attempting to do cartwheel after cart wheel suddenly got dizzy and for some random reason jumped into the air. He, then of course, had to dive right in between Max & Sam and scream in her ear.

Sam's POV

"Okay. That is it! Where is the damn duct tape?"

The rest of the flock started to chuckle. Trust Iggy to piss me off this early in the freaking morning.

_Hey Sam, _Angel asked, _can you by any chance take away Iggy's voice? Just for a little while? _Angel seemed like she was so tired that could barely form coherent thoughts.

_Oh don't worry honey; I am most definitely going to try to shut him up. _I replied.

Eventually I did locate some duct tape but it was impossible to catch Iggy in his hyped up state. He would randomly pause for a second but then he would move even quicker for the next few seconds.

_That's it. _I thought sourly. _Max do I have your permission to kill Iggy?_

_Yes Sam, yes you do._

I laughed out loud like a lunatic, smiled, and pounced on Iggy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed like a little girl. Pinned onto a giant thick pine tree he had no where to go. Angel popped out of no where and then started to help duct tape Iggy to the tree.

"Hey Sam. There's a problem of you having Iggy duct taped to a tree." Fang said, slowly and in his soft dark voice.

"What?" this would suck if I had to cut him loose. It was so hard to get him there.

"We need to get to New York City. Soon. And soon as in now or ASAP." Max said, her voice now very serious.

_The voice said to? _I mentally inquired toward Max. She nodded. I sighed. Then I cut Iggy loose but not before I threatened him with my large swiss army knife.

Ten minutes later we taking off, heading Northeast toward the City That Never Sleeps.

If only we knew what we were getting ourselves into.

Okay so it was a short chapter. With a cliffhanger ending. Sorry kill me quietly in my sleep, okay?

I'm also running out of ideas of what to do so if you have any ideas PM or write a review I guess. Cuz apparently I'm having a couple writers' block issues.

Also I think I found my beta reader Thanks so much!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: (cuz I haven't done this in quite some time) I sadly enough do not own Maximum Ride or any other characters like that. Unlike Sam, which is mine. Her and another character I'm planning to add

A/N: Thanks readers. It truly was awesome to log in today after I just updated yesterday and see 3 new reviews. It made my crappy day much better

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Max's POV

"Uh…is it just me or is everybody staring at us?" We had made it into New York City not even twenty minutes ago and yet everybody was staring at us. Isn't New York supposed to be full of crazy people? So then why is everyone staring at _us?_

"Yeah. I don't like it." Fang agreed quietly, his eyes canvassing the noisy streets.

"OOOH! Max can we go into there! It looks like such a cute boutique!" Nudge nearly screamed she was so excited.

_Ugh. A boutique? Seriously? _I thought disliking that despite all the attention we were getting right now from random strangers, Nudge still wanted to shop.

_I guess that's just Nudge._ Sam random put into my head.

_Jesus! You always have to do crap like that?_ I nearly shouted.

_Well yes apparently I do. Also I think I can find someone here that can help us out._

_Who? _I inquired.

_A contact…and an old friend. _Sam then cut off the connection and strode off to a road crossing that turned.

Angel followed no problem but the rest of the flock stopped and turned to look at me. _Glad to know that to them I'm still the leader. _

"C'mon. Let's go follow Sam to her contact/ friend." I announced and followed Sam to the street crosser.

"Is your _friend_ normal normal or our kind of normal?" I asked, quickly catching up to Sam just as the red hand changed to a white walking figure.

"Normal-normal. But she's her mom's dealt with the lab coats before."

"What? We can't trust her if she's not like us. Sam, there is a reason why we don't hang around humans! They're too fragile and they won't accept us!" I hissed quickly matching Sam's fast past across the road.

"She will accept us _and help us_. She was my best friend, before and after she knew I wasn't normal-_normal_. She never told anybody."

"How do you know?" I questioned her

"Because I blocked her memory. She can't remember me. Not until I remove it." Sam's voice had been stony the whole conversation but shook when she mentioned what she did to her _friend._ _I wonder if Sam regrets what she did._

"I don't regret anything Max." Sam's stony voice was back with an edge of fury.

"Fine then," I replied stiffly, "What's her name?"

"Clarisse Montgomery."

Sam's POV

I actually _didn't _know what Clarisse would do when I met her. Or how she would react when I took out her mental block. Plus her mother, Ms. Montgomery, would most likely not be happy to actually see me I think. She never was whenever I was at Clarisse's apartment after school.

I sped up trying to get the rest of the flock to move faster. They had no clue how freaking important this was!

Once across the street, I turned left and walked quickly into a gray plain-looking apartment complex.

"This the right place?" Angel came up and asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Now that I was actually here I, I stopped feeling nervous. I felt numb. Walking into the randomly large elevator I quickly hit the fourth floor button.

The flock followed in afterwards, silently. I didn't realize I was shaking so badly till Iggy wrapped his thin, but really strong, arm around me and gave me a quick squeeze. I looked up, into his pale bright blue eyes an smiled faintly.

Max looked pointedly away. Angel and Nudge were grinning like crazy. Fang was looking at Max. Gazzy coughed self-consciously. I didn't really care though. I just looked back at Iggy, a grin spreading across my face.

The elevator dinged. We all jumped and started cracking up. Unfortunately Iggy had to remove his arm from my shoulder/back/body in general so we, and the rest of the flock, could get out of the elevator.

"C'mon. Clarisse's room is this way." I said pointing to the right, down a brightly light but still shabby looking hallway.

"This place looks like a dump. You sure this is the right place?" Gazzy asked in a quiet voice that seemed loud.

"Yes. I am sure." I said back but it sounded more like a whisper.

I stopped outside room 4B and looked at the rest of the flock. _This is it._ I whispered mentally.

"This is it." I announced then knocked on the door. Tap ta-tap tap tap. It was our secret knock that always told each other that the other person was here.

Clarisse opened the door. She looked exactly like I remembered her. About 5'6, 120 lbs. Very muscular, possibly even more muscular than last time I had seen her. Her hair was now her natural brown color with red and blue streaks instead of the black with purple streaks she had last time. What really surprised me was that she was wearing my jeans I had accidently left at her house after I had left so abruptly.

"Glad to know you still have my kind of style." I said with a smile.

"Sam?" Clarisse gasped.

"Huh. You still remember me then?" my small smile turning into another grin.

"YES! Of course I still remember you! Now get your skinny ass in here and tell me the hell where you went!" Clarisse was so happy she was nearly jumping up and down.

"Okay okay chill! I'm coming in. Do you mind if I bring in my friends? They're kinda part of the explanation that you want hear." I gestured to the Flock.

"Yes. Yes. Of course. Come on in. All of you guys." Clarisse quickly opened the door in more and ushered us all inside.

You asked for another chapter. I gave it. You guys asked for another character. I gave it. Now can I get some reviews about it? I wanna hear our feedback on everything!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Sam POV

So basically after Clarisse got over the shock of seeing her crazy friend who randomly disappeared on her two years ago and then calming down enough to listen to the whole story.

I mostly skated over the parts that I hadn't even told the Flock about without much detail. I know when I didn't give many details Max gave me at least three dirty/ annoyed looks. Angel also tried to probe my mind a lot but I blocked her easily. Although every next probe was harder and harder to block. _She is most definitely getting the hang of the whole probing thing but she's very blunt at it. Hmmm._

After a few minutes of silence when Clarisse was absorbing the story Max blurted out, "Do you know why everybody was staring at us when we were out on the street?"

"People were staring at you?" Clarisse asked back, her nose crinkling in confusion.

The flock and I all nodded. "It was really creepy. Everybody just kept staring at us." Everyone else nodded.

"Huh. The reason behind that might have been the fact that you guys look like a giant mess. Like worse than runaways that have been on the street for weeks…Plus you guys smell pretty nasty and somehow like wilderness. I dunno its just what you automatically think when you smell it."

"Oh great. Where's the nearest shower then?" I laughed joking.

"Well, if you don't remember where the shower is from the numerous times you've stayed over…it's down that hall and second door on the left." Clarisse said jokingly.

"Wait. Is that, like, a legit offer? Cause I can finally see all this dirt on me and I wouldn't mind getting cleaned up." Iggy butted in, in a showy off voice because he was just so damn proud of his new found eyesight which _I_ gave him.

It didn't take any convincing but it took a lot of time before the whole Flock could get into Clarisse's shower. Somehow Iggy was first then Max. Next it was Fang then Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy.

Last it was me but while the Flock was coming in and out, Clarisse and I both went shopping in a Salvation Army and got everybody clothes.

Lots and lots of clothes because, well, Clarisse was rich. So rich she could actually go to a designer store and get everybody a giant new wardrobe.

"Dang. Talk about a freaking shopping trip!" I said when we started walking back to her apartment.

"Haha! Yeah. Though it was a lot of fun. The past two years of my life have been a lot more boring without you. Especially when it comes to shopping. Shopping alone is very boring I must say."

"I'm sorry, for just randomly leaving. It was probably really hard to have to go through everything with your mom alone." I said quietly looking at the ground, feeling guilty.

"It's okay. Everything turned out okay. I don't have to be bothered by my mom anymore. I think she's somewhere in Michigan actually and now I have my own apartment. I can take care of myself now and finally I have my best friend back."

"So everything is good?" I asked.

"Yup. Everything is good. For once actually." The tone in her voice seemed falsely chipper-y.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised and after a minute she looked back at me. Simultaneously we both started laughing.

Once we both recovered, "Yeah, okay. It was hard but you know me, I adapted. I learned that from you. Now everything is good, not back to normal but its better."

"Well then I'm glad. But now let's get inside so we can get everybody else their clothes. God knows we don't want to walk in and see them all in towels…or nothing for that matter." I laughed.

"I bet you wouldn't mind seeing Iggy without a towel!" she said knowingly.

"Alright. How'd you know? How the hell did you figure that all out while only being stuck with us for a couple hours?" I said in an incredulous voice.

"Oh come on Sam. I've known you for years! Do you seriously think I can't tell when you like a guy?" She gave me such a perfect eye roll I couldn't help but laugh.

"So wait. Do you think I have a chance?" I questioned her, she might not have known Iggy for long but she had known me for awhile.

She looked at me with a serious face. "Hell yes you have a freaking good chance. You gave him his sight back!" Clarisse nearly shouted.

"Yeah but I don't want him to like me just because I gave him his sight back. I want him to actually like me as a person not just of something that I can do." I replied.

"Okay. First we kinda need to get them some clothes and since we're just outside the door we mind as well go in." Clarisse retorted.

I had been looking at Clarisse watching her respond I actually didn't realize that we _were_ right outside her door.

When we got in, Angel and Nudge mobbed us for their clothes. _Of course the fashionistas have to come to see if we got them cute enough clothing_. I thought mentally rolling my eyes.

_Haha. Yeah I kinda have to agree with you on that part Sam. _Clarisse opened a mental link. _So wait…the whole flock doesn't know I'm a telepath and they also don't know that my mom _is_ a lab coat and I am not normal normal but you're guys' kind of normal? _

_Um. Yep pretty much. Now why did you just randomly go into my mind? Have you been practicing on random strangers again? _I thought back.

_Don't you just love mental chat rooms? And how annoyed would you be if I told you yes? _

_Not really 'cause you're pretty damn good at all this now and now it maybe a good idea so it's not a big deal. And yes mental chat rooms are pretty freaking awesome._

"OMG! You got pink clothes! Thank God you have some sense of fashion!" Angel's squeal broke both of our thought processes. Nudge was still going through the bags, trying to make the best outfits from our apparently not-so-color-coordinated choices.

"Next time you guys go shopping can I come? 'Cause this is _soooo_ not working for me." Nudge said holding up a pair of black boot cut jeans.

"Nudge, those are for me, thank you very much." I said taking the jeans.

The boys wordlessly were picking through the pile of guys' clothing, sorting it into three smaller piles. All black going to Fang, all of the smaller clothes going to Gazzy and then the rest were going to Iggy.

"So what does everybody want for dinner?" Clarisse asked, since it was late afternoon quickly turning into early evening.

"Pizza!"

"Chinese!"

"Burgers!"

"Pasta!"

"Steak!" Iggy shouted, but then everybody looked at him and he quickly muttered 'or maybe not'

"Um…okay. How about do you guys really want to go out or order in or actually make it here?" Clarisse inquired looking a little overwhelmed.

"Just make whatever you can or whatever you want. They'll eat it." Max tiredly said, sitting on the couch.

_**Max's POV**_

Sam and Clarisse wandered into the super modern kitchen and started digging through the fridge AND the freezer to find food that would comply with the Flock's wishes.

_Eurgh._ I didn't feel like getting up. I felt so tired and so very sore. I had never done it before but I tried to mentally send a message to Sam or talk to her or something. I wasn't really sure about all the technological words that go with telepathy but I still gave it a shot. _Hey Sam? _I sent out.

_Yeah Max? What's up?_

_You guys don't have to go out and make everything that they want. Just make a few things._

_Relax its okay. Both me and Clarisse both know how to cook and we're both use to how much one mutant teenager can eat. Trust me, Clarisse probably has her whole freezer stockpiled full of food. There will be enough for everybody. _Sam reassured me.

_Yeah okay…but you guys don't have to go the whole nine yards for dinner. _Max said sounding even more tired.

_Don't worry Max. How about you worry about yourself? No offense, but you look like crap and I can tell you're really tired._

I closed my eyes and within seconds was asleep on the couch.

Still Max's POV

I woke up and saw food, lots and lots of food. There were burgers sizzling away in a pan on the stove next to a giant pot that had steam coming out of it. There was a giant bowl of pasta next to it. I also smelled what I thought could be cheese.

"Hey," came Fang in his quiet-yet-strong-and-secretive voice.

"Yup. I'm now awake. How much food did Clarrise and Sam make?" I asked just realizing exactly how hungry I truly was.

"And Iggy. All of them have been bonding in the kitchen together." Fang said with a smirk.

"Oh really," I raised my eyebrows "Anything else interesting happen while I was out?"

"As a matter a fact there was. When Sam went to go in the shower, Iggy started questioning Clarisse about Sam's love life."

"Oh really?" I said again. "Huh. That would be an interesting match."

"Yeah. Maybe. Though is it a good idea? You know, having two freaks hook up?

"Hmmm. I don't know." I replied, wondering the same thing.

"Hey guys! It's time for dinner!" Clarisse called from the dining room. The whole flock came rushing in. All wanting to get to the food first.

A/N: Holy crap. Very long chapter here. Prolly wouldn't surprise me if it was the longest chapter I've written. It took a lot of freaking time let me tell you! I added in a lot of different stuff. Can I get some feedback here?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Max's POV

"Dinner was good last night." I said to Sam. She somehow was already awake me, and I always try to be the first one up.

"Thanks, no big deal. Though it was a lot of team work with the whole flock being hungry." Sam replied.

"Ha. Yeah, well we need to eat quite a bit."

"Yup, you're right. Now what do you want for breakfast, Max?"

"I don't really care." I replied, wishing that I could cook for once.

"Well I do. And I'm up for sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, French toast, pancakes. All that jazz!" Iggy said, randomly walking into the kitchen. Without a shirt on.

Both Sam and I rolled our eyes and told Iggy to put a shirt on. When he didn't, we pointedly ignored him till he left in a huff and came back with a shirt on this time.

"Okay fine. Iggy if you want that for breakfast you're going to need to help cook for it and possibly shop." Clarisse walked into the room. Also random. Does everybody like to make random entrances here?

"Done and Done." Iggy announces and starts to rummage through the fridge getting out everything he needed.

"Oh dear. Clarisse you're going to need to put a lock on your fridge to protect it from Iggy." Sam chuckled.

"That's okay. It just means he has to go shop for everything whenever he cooks." Clarisse replied, smiling at Iggy mischievously.

_I felt guilty about not learning how to cook. I was the leader of the flock but I couldn't even feed them._ With that last thought I went to go wake up Angel, Gazzy, and Fang.

_**Sam's POV**_

I watched Iggy start piling out everything he needs. Iggy's taking out tons of stuff. There's flour, sugar, baking soda, milk, frozen sausage links, frozen sausage paddies, bread, eggs, brown sugar.

"Okay! STOP IGGY!" Clarisse yelled, raising her hands.

"What?" Iggy questioned, freezing on the spot.

"You need to organize this mess and figure out what you're going to cook first." Sam said calmly.

"Yes, I will absolutely not have you making a giant mess of my kitchen." Clarisse's tone was so 'annoyed mother' I started laughing.

They both looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry," I spluttered, "This just seems so funny to me."

_Are you okay? _Clarisse questioned me.

_Yes, I'm fine. You just sounded so motherly and so protective of you're kitchen. _Anywayz _how exactly are we going to organize this so Iggy doesn't make a giant mess in your kitchen and you then don't have a mental break down?_

"I have no idea." Clarisse says out loud.

"How about we just sort what ingredients we need with the different recipes into different piles and then figure out what will take the longest to make." Everyone agreed and then we started to work.

About forty five minutes later, we had 2 dozen eggs cooked in various ways, our third batch of bacon in the oven with our first two in the microwave to keep warm along with the first batch of French toast and pancakes. Also by this time the whole flock was awake and hovering in the kitchen…that is until Clarisse yelled at them to get out or else they wouldn't get anything for breakfast.

Then the Flock all moved into the dinning room to "help with breakfast" by setting the table. Very soon after that food was on the table and everyone was chowing down.

"So wait…what are we going to do today?" I inquired.

"Shopping!" was shouted by, of course, Nudge in answer.

"Shopping sounds fun!" Angel agreed enthusiastically. All of the guys had started to shake their heads in horror.

"No. No shopping." Fang announced quietly yet forcefully. Iggy and Gazzy agreed.

"I rather do something else." Gazzy said.

"Like what?" Max asked tiredly. She still looked really worn out.

"I have absolutely no idea." Gazzy replied.

"Actually Sam, if I were you I would go to the Museum. They made a new addition you might find, um, _interesting._"

I probed her mind quickly and saw why exactly it would be interesting. Clarisse was right; the Museum would be quite _interesting._

"Yeah, sure then I'll hit the Museum. Do you want to come with?" I tried to ask casually but it didn't seem to work very well because Iggy caught on.

"Can I come too?" Iggy had finally broken his vow of silence since breakfast had actually started.

"Sure you two can go. I think I need to restock the kitchen." Clarisse added quickly.

"Okay then I guess it's all decided," Max announced, "Angel and Nudge can go shopping along with Clarisse. Iggy and Sam can go to the Museum. Fang and Gazzy I don't care what you guys do as long as you two stick together."

"What are you going to do?" I asked noticing Max hadn't mentioned her intentions yet.

"Sleep." And with that answer she cleaned up her dirty plates & then proceeded to go into one of the many guess bedrooms.

"Okay. I guess that does settle it." I spoke softly.

After Max's exit everyone started to clean up and leave the flat to go spend the day.

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took forever to get this chapter posted. It's been a long few weeks and I've been having a hard time to even sleep, eat and shower let alone write! Hope you guys like the chapter. R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**Max's POV**

_I felt terrible mentally for just leaving the Flock totally out there but I was just so damn tired! I was absolutely and completely exhausted. _I thought as I flopped onto the super soft and comfy queen sized bed which was featured in every guestroom of Clarisse's supersized flat.

And with that I was asleep.

**Clarisse POV**

I wasn't sure exactly sure how today was going to go. Shopping was kind of a thing I did solo. Unless it was with Sam 'cause she was always fun to shop with even if it was just groceries. Now I'm off to go shopping with Nudge and Angel. This is going to fun…I hope.

"Where to first?" I asked them after we had finished putting away our dirty dishes and was on the street.

"OOH! Let's go to a boutique?" Nudge said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Uh…which one? There are a lot of boutiques in NYC," I said dumbly, "Well, what do you want to buy first of all?"

"Clothes!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Yeah, no offense to you and Sam, but you guys didn't do that well when picking stuff out for us. Unlike you guys, we don't like black." Angel added in what I thought was a snotty tone.

I raised my eyebrows but quickly recovered. "Well then what do you like?"

"Pink." Both of the girls answered in unison.

I inwardly sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

**Fang POV**

After everyone left, I looked around in surprise. The flat was really that big without the whole Flock to fill it. The only sign that we were even there was the cooking supplies and pots & pans all out in disarray.

I don't know what made me do it but I started moving into the kitchen where it was the messiest and started to clean up.

First I loaded the dishwasher up but even with Clarisse's industrial sized dishwasher couldn't fit all the dishware into it to clean it. I sighed and put a pan into the sink and started to scrub.

That was all I did for the next two hours.

**Gasman's POV**

I heard clanks of china being moved around and then a faucet being turned on. I walked into the kitchen to see Fang at the sink, cleaning.

_O-o-o-o-k-a-y-y-y-y then. Fang is being weird. Meh whatever, imam gonna take a nap._

After about and hour trying to take a nap I gave up. For some reason I just could _not_ sleep.

I went into the living room and flopped onto a pleather couch. Something was poking me in my back. I quickly got up and looked down. It was the remote. I laughed and turned the TV on and quickly began to channel surf.

After about a few billion channels (cause apparently Clarisse got the giant Comcast package with a freaking ton of channels) I found a show called Mythbusters.

It was awesome and I proceeded to watch stuff get blown up.

**Sam POV**

It was kind of odd watching Iggy stare at stuff that I took for granted like the hotdog vendor of which we bought four hotdogs each and most likely made his day. He also kept staring at all the people. From the Goths in all black to the preppy school girls in their cheerleader uniforms to the weird Asians with their colorful hair. Stuff that I saw on a daily basis, or that I use to see on a daily basis, completely blew his mind.

Finally after walked about eight blocks we reached the Museum. The Museum with its giant wrought iron gates and walking in there was marble afterwards. It always seemed to remind me of Gringotts Bank (the wizard bank from Harry Potter) but it all still looked the same…

_What was Clarisse talking about when she said I should see it. It all still looks the same at least…though that never means much._

I looked over at Iggy and started to giggle. His jaw had dropped to the ground.

"It looks like your mind has been blown." I commented.

"It has been." He replied still flabbergasted (A/N: omg I finally actually used that word! Yay! )

"Well don't let your brain matter get everywhere, the janitors don't appreciate it. Trust me. Now come in! It's soooo much cooler inside!" I said as I tugged Iggy in by the wrist. Finally he came to his senses and actually started to move.

Once we got in, Iggy's head imploded…again.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty **_

Nudge's POV

"OMG," I squealed as we entered Clarisse's flat, "I cannot believe we got so much!"

"Neither can I." Clarisse muttered.

"Oh stop being such a spoil sport! This was so much fun!" Ange said sternly. Then she smiled at me and giggled. "I can't believe everything we got was PINK!" she said, jumping up and down like a child on a sugar high.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" I replied, jumping up and down with her.

Clarisse's POV

_Oh my freaking God. So much freaking pink! What the hell is wrong with these girls? _

_Hey don't ask me! I have no idea either. There is absolutely nothing wrong with black. _Sam intercepted my thoughts.

_Oh hey there. Where are you? _I thought back to her.

_Outside with Iggy, we're coming up now. By the way thanks for the tip about the Museum…it was most definitely interesting._

_Ha. I thought you would think so. _

_See you in a few minutes. _Sam then severed the connection.

Max's POV

"Holy crap. I've been asleep all day?" I gasped as I walked into a now spotless kitchen thanks to Fang's sudden OCD.

"Yep." was Fang's only reply.

I blinked in shock. Fang was wearing an apron, but not just any apron. _This_ apron was covered in pink, purple, and yellow flowers. He, also, was walking towards me with a mothering look.

"Fang…what are you doing?" I asked cautiously. Not that I didn't trust him with my life but him acting like a housewife was freaking me out.

"Relax," Fang reached out and felt my forehead, "I'm just checking your temperature. You're looking a bit pale."

"Oh."

"You're temperature seems fine…even possibly a little cold. How are you feeling?" the concern in his voice seemed real but odd coming from him.

"I'm just really tired and not even hungry."

"That's strange since you didn't really eat much during breakfast and you've been sleeping all day. Or at least a few hours. Everyone is coming back for lunch."

"Well then I'm going back to bed." I wandered back to the bedroom but it kinda amazed me that Fang was speaking so much and acting like…well besides a housewife…possibly me. A leader.

Fang's POV

After watching Max walk back to her room, I ambled into 'family room' area of the flat where Nudge and Angel were sorting out their loot. It basically looked like a giant pink fluffy bunny threw up and then died in it.

"Buy enough pink?" I inquired openly to the room.

"NOO!" both Nudge and Angel shouted.

_Yes_. Clarisse mouthed looking like she had been tortured all day.

I smirked, and then giggled, somehow at the same time, because of all the absurdity of the situation. It was a **Smiggly**.

That was a bad thing. All three girls gave me the same very scary look. On my masculine instincts I quickly backed out of the room. Too bad I then backed right into Sam.

_Why am I having such bad timing issues today? Or at this particular moment? _

"I don't know either if that's any consolation." Sam said.

"Oh, right….telepath. Sorry still getting use to it." I replied dumbly.

"Yeah, we can tell." Iggy replied bitterly.

Sam's POV

_What's up with you? _I sent to Iggy

_Nothing. _He replied bitterly, again.

_It's not nothing. Now what's up?_

Sigh. _I don't know. It's just you guys take in all these cool sites and call it normal. And everyone just takes it all for granted. I don't. And you guys actually shouldn't either actually._

_Wow. Okay. Deep breath because you might not have realized it but you were sending out some seriously pissed off vibes. _

_Oh. Sorry. _He said, the resentment fading away.

_It's cool. Relax._

Gazzy's POV

With most people being in the family room, so I went in there.

"Hi everybody! So… when is lunch/ dinner since its late afternoon?" I asked.

"Um…well…" Clarisse trailed off.

Max had un-expectantly walked in without anyone noticing. "Just order a ton of pizza." After that she just walked back into her room.

So we did just order a few, or more, pizza. But we were all wondering, what the heck was up with Max?


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N: I have seriously made it to chapter 21? Holy crap! Your may not surprised but I sure as hell am. I don't even plan out my stories past the first few chapters! Which is why I could possibly be having issues uploading new chapters. Sorry guys! And girls! oh well back to the story!)

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

Sam's Pov

After the late lunch of tons of pizza, as Max suggested we all just started to spread out throughout the flat. Angel and Nudge went back into the family room to continue sorting through their copious amounts of pink clothing. Max had slipped into the kitchen for a few slices of pizza and then went back into her room. Gazzy & Iggy were off in their own guest room…doing who knows what. That left Fang, Clarisse, and I all sitting together in the dining room.

"Thanks for cleaning up the kitchen." Clarisse said to Fang.

"No problem." Fang said in a troubled tone. Both me and Clarisse raised our eyebrows at him. "What?" he snapped.

"You're worried about Max, aren't you?" Clarisse replied after exchanging a pointed glance.

"Yeah. So?" Fang snapped again.

_Oooh. Touchy! _I mentally sent to Clarisse.

She mentally nodded back. _It's so obvious he has feelings for her. _Clarisse commented.

This time it was my turn to mentally nod. It *was* obvious that Fang had strong feelings for Max and what he might not know was that Max had feelings for him too.

While Clarisse and I were having our mental discussion, Fang looked between us as if he knew we were telepathically communicating. However, he just set his head on the table roughly and moaned piteously.

_Oh crap. We are going to have some major issues if Fang goes off the deep end. _I said to Clarisse.

_Agreed…Should we do, you know, what we telepaths do?_

_Hmmm. I'm not sure. You wanna have another little midnight talk? _I suggested.

Clarisse nodded then started to pat Fang on the shoulder. She kept telling him it was going to be okay.

Narrator(ish)?

The rest of the afternoon seemed really boring and slightly pointless. Everybody just went on doing their own thing. Hours seemed to pass very slowly. Eventually it was dinner time but everybody was getting hungry at different times so the flock plus Clarisse & Sam just made and ate dinner on their own.

After that everybody just set off in their own little worlds it seemed. But still everybody was in bed by 11 pm… Except for Clarisse and Sam that is.

Sam's POV

"Everyone's asleep." I announced to Clarisse after a quick mental check-up on the flock.

"Okay then, c'mon on up to the studio." Clarisse beckoned. Leading me up a small staircase to a secret attic, that after being discovered was turned into an art studio.

"Dang, you have been busy. You completely re-decorated it! Plus you painted a lot of new stuff. It looks awesome." I said, taking in the new scene.

"Thanks. So…What is up with Max exactly? You've got to have some ideas." Clarisse got to the point quickly.

I sat down, after removing a giant pile of sketch books on a chair. "I'm not sure exactly. I think…well actually I have no idea what I think. I don't know what the hell is going on with Max sleeping all the time. I don't know."

"Dang," Clarisse's eyebrows raised, "You really hate saying that, don't you?"

"Yes. I really hate saying 'I don't know'."

"Okay then. Moving on. What does the Flock know about me?" Clarisse questioned curiosity evident in her voice.

"Not much." I admitted. "I told them you were my best friend from a couple years ago, before and after you knew I was a mutant."

"So they don't actually know I'm also a telepath? Just in general that I'm exactly like you guys?"

"Yep, basically. They also don't know that you're mom is a lab coat and she killed your father." I said trailing off, knowing it was a very touchy subject with her.

"Oh. Thanks." She said shortly.

After a few minutes of silence Clarisse asked how much the Flock knew about my past. I hate to say it but I completely lied when Max interrogated me, when I first met her.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Man, don't I suck with all of those cliffhangers? Tell me how much I suck (or don't suck) by leaving a review!

Chapter Twenty-Two

My story (aka a flashback):

I was born March 17th, 1994 (or so says my file that I stole) in New York City. The lab coats actually helped me into this world. But that is to be expected because my mom was a lab coat. My dad also was too, but he was just a sperm donor basically.

They (the lab coats) basically bred me with the characteristics that they wanted. That's why I had my amazing bright blue eyes. Unfortunately my hair turned darker as I got older till I was officially a brunette instead of blond. They didn't like that but for some odd reason they didn't dye my hair either.

After I was born, I was whisked off to the lab coats' HQ and stayed there for 15 years. My dad was the one who actually helped me escaped; once he realized that I actually existed. The plan was simple but still complicated and well planned. We made it out with tons of provisions like food, extra clothing, and weapons. Sadly enough, my dad died when we were climbing the wall. He gave up his life so he could save mine and I promised myself his death would not be in vain.

That promise is what lead me to the Flock, and possibly more importantly, Max. There were rumors, whispers, talk in general; all of it was about the flock and their mission to save/help the world. I also went to them because of how…aggressive(?) they were to the lab coats.

Now after I escaped I just flew. I have no idea where I started but eventually I made it back to New York. There, I acted sort of like an undercover cop. I made my own little background story of some sorts. I got myself this little place that was a complete shit-hole. Still, it didn't cost much and what's great was that I found a job right away. After awhile I saved up enough money to go part time and then enroll into school that fall. (I escaped during the early of the summer or late spring, I'm not exactly sure).

That is where I met Clarissa Montgomery. At high school. We both somehow knew instinctually that we were different. We stuck together, probably because of the whole saying "strength in numbers". That was fine we both of us. We became glued to each other within days. One time I made the horrible mistake of taking Clarisse to my place. She was in there for about 2 seconds before she turned to me and said I was moving into her house. Within two _days_ I was living at Clarisse's house.

Her place was the same as it is now minus a few decoration changes. When I first went to her house, I could see why she wanted me there. It was so huge. This was a few months after Clarisse's mom, who was a lab coat, killed Clarisse's dad, another lab coat. That's all she told me and I never pushed the subject.

Then, after two years of nothing going wrong, anonymous notes began to appear. They were for me and creepily accurate about everything I did. From random stuff that I did on a day-to-day basis to things I thought I had buried in my past.

One day I realized that I couldn't handle it anymore and so I left. Simple as that. I packed a backpack full of food and provisions and, well, left. Now that was _three_ years ago.

When I came back, I was really surprised that Clarisse even let me in the door. Especially with a bunch of strangers she had no reason to trust but me. Although I have to admit I probably wouldn't even trust me if I was in her shoes. _I wonder why she did trust me…_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Why did you trust me? When I just appeared at your doorstep with 6 random strangers?" I asked, suddenly feeling suspicious.

"We both trusted each other with our lives, I thought, and you never gave me a reason _not_ to trust them." She replied logically.

_Damn good logic. _I thought to myself.

_Haha I know. You use to be able to beat me at it but now the tables have turned._

I shivered. This is weird because I didn't open my mind to her and I wasn't in her mind from before so technically she shouldn't have been able to hear that… But she had. The suspicious feeling had intensified and turned into a prickling feeling. I tried to dismiss it but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

I sighed. "I think its time for us to go to bed." I announced and walked out of the studio, down the secret staircase, all through the big-ass apartment and into my guest bedroom. I flopped onto the bedroom and tried to sleep. It so did not work. I laid in bed for hours. All I could think was _Clarisse is a traitor._

Clarisse's POV

I watched Sam walk quickly out of the art studio and down the stairs. I knew I shouldn't have pushed it but it was nice to finally have the upper hand with all of this telepath stuff. After all, I have probably been working much harder at it than she ever has. To her, it came naturally but for me I had to work at it.

Speaking of work. It was nearly one in the morning and I had to get to work. Well technically a meeting…ish.

Slowly I walked out of the studio and down the stairs. I went through the kitchen, grabbing my to-go bag and my empty pill bottle. Looking over my shoulder I sneaked out of my apartment.


End file.
